


Kai, Baby

by cherry_gemz123



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neck Kissing, This Is STUPID, Touching, im just bad overall, jay is a little out of it, jay is extremely confident, kai is confused af, plasmashipping, where the hell are the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_gemz123/pseuds/cherry_gemz123
Summary: Jay sniggered."'Don't tell your sister, but I think you're so hot.' He got up and started walking to the ship disjointedly.Oh. Kai would never admit that his cheeks lit up. They had no reason to.Jay was just not himself at the moment."What really happened during Jay's trip to cloud cuckoo land?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Kai, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I love plasmashipping. Especially the scene where Jay calls Kai baby, right after the scene when Jay practices the yin-yang speech on Kai. I love them so much

Jay has really lost it.

It was driving him insane. If Kai thought Jay was annoying before, it was nothing compared to this.

"Look at all this beauty. This is turning out to be a better vacation than I thought!" Jay said, gesturing to the desert they were trapped in for what seemed like a couple weeks, when in reality it was only 2 days. 

Kai sighed heavily. After a couple hours under the blazing sun when they first got here, everyone became desperate. Baby Wu, who was becoming harder to handle, aged into a hungry kid. Somewhere along the way, Jay had also become harder to handle. 

See, Kai would normally tune out Jay by now, but Cole hogged all the food, and Wu's whining became too much. 

He was surprised Jay still hadn't complained and freaked out about their situation. And for some strange reason, that seemed to bother Kai even more.

The stupid idiot was laying on the ground, a few spots farther from where the Destiny's Bounty ended up. 

Was he trying to get himself killed?

Kai sighed once again and made his way over to his friend. He plopped down on the ground next to him. The blue ninja scooted closer. 

"You seem kind of out of it. You okay?" Kai decided to ask. It was better than breaking someone's bones. Kai really wanted to break someone's bones right about now...

"No. I need to tell you something." There was that eerie, calm look on his face once again. 

_Shit, what did Jay do now? He was really not in the mood to deal with whatever crap he did. Why was he being so-_

Jay sniggered. 

"Don't tell your sister, but I think you're so hot." He got up and started walking to the ship disjointedly. 

_Oh._ Kai would never admit that his cheeks lit up. They had no reason to. 

Jay was just not himself at the moment.

**\--- . ---**

Kai felt himself drown out Zane's explanations with his thoughts. He didn't really seem to care much about the frequency of a radio. He wasn't that useful anyways.

_Where_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _Jay? He's supposed to be the one helping with these kinda things!_

The red-clad ninja decided against searching. He was probably out there somewhere, trying to get his tan. Even though it had turned dark a couple hours ago.

Kai couldn't sleep and had decided to help Zane. The nindroid didn't need sleep after all. 

But now it seemed like a bad idea and his head was pounding. The fire ninja made his way to the part of the Bounty that had the sleeping quarters. Or what was left of it. 

The beds were still there, but there was splintering wood everywhere. The bunk beds were still on the right, near the gaping hole on the wall where the cold air came through. It were times like these that Kai was glad to have fire powers.

His eyes drifted shut and he was almost consumed by sleep. The calmness was short-lived as he felt a puff of warm air hit his face.

"I accidentally swallowed a bug, I think." Kai's eyes shot open and his gaze was met with Jay's electric blue. 

_..... Wha-_

Without warning, Jay's lips were on Kai's. For a brief second, he melted into the kiss.

Until he realized what was going on. 

"Jay, what the fuck? What are you doing?!", surprise edging in his tone. He knew Jay wasn't in the right mindset ever since landing in the realm, but what the hell!

Friends weren't supposed to kiss their friends.

_But Jay's lips were so soft. Just like how he'd always imagined them to be._

Was he really sitting there pondering about the goddamn softness of his lips? 

"'m kissing you, what do you think I'm doing?" The velvety feeling was back and his stomach did somersaults. Blue was enthusiastic as he ran his tongue across Kai, his hands pulling Kai's face closer. The latter shivered and broke apart.

"J-jay, Nya!" He warned him. 

"I won't tell if you don't." Jay winked and the damn somersaults turned into butterflies. Jay didn't have any right to look so pretty like that. 

He shouldn't be taking advantage of something like this, but he was plenty stressed out, and Jay was part of the reason why.

He faintly realized what Jay was doing, still shocked by Blue's confidence. The lightning ninja climbed onto Kai's bed, slid his arms around his torso, and breathed down Kai's neck while Jay's legs wrapped tightly around his legs.

The fire ninja's heart hammered in his chest. What if someone found them like this. Zane could be coming in soon, along with Cole and Wu in tow. What's to say one of them wouldn't blab to Nya? 

It wasn't like Kai wanted Jay wrapped around him like this. He was never going to admit the sudden butterflies his little sister's boyfriend brought about. 

Jay needed help. Kai should help him. Tuck him in his own bed. Pretend this never happened. Maybe the lightning ninja would realize and change back into his whiny, Nya-consumed self.

"Jay, wake up. Go ... go back to your own bed, you dummy!" Kai stuttered as he tried pushing Jay away from him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You smell good. I wonder what you taste like..." The lightning master muttered. He started kissing Kai's neck and sloppily nibbled and sucked on his skin. Jay's hands left Kai's back to find purchase on his chest.

_What in the fiRsT spInJiTSu MaSteR was going on?!_

Suddenly, one of Jay's knees untangled to rub Kai's crotch. Kai gasped, startled. The hands that were on Jay's shoulder slowly moved to grasp at Jay's soft auburn curls. Jay's lips switched from Kai's collarbone where he made several red marks, back to Kai's lips. 

Kai threw whatever shred of self-control he had left out the window. Instead of pushing away, the fire ninja welcomed it. The heat from his face traveled south, leaving him vulnerable to the lightning ninja's touch. He licked Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance, both boys battling for dominance. 

The blue ninja left no place in his warm cavern of mouth untouched. Reaching down with a free hand, Jay palmed Kai through his pants. In response, Red gasped and bucked up against him. He quickly and subliminally rotated to give Jay more access.

Jay was making him feel things he didn't want to. He was making his body feel things he never thought Jay would trigger. 

The kiss was breathy and Kai could taste the sweetness that was Jay. He swore he could feel electricity passing through their attached mouths. 

And just like that, the intense make out was over as Jay rolled over and planted a peck on Kai's chapped and swollen lips. He got up and abruptly walked out of the room, leaving the red-clad ninja breathless and confused on the bed.

His body shouldn't have reacted that way. Why had he let _that_ happen? 

_How far would it have gone?_

In all honesty, Kai didn't how far it would've gone because he didn't know if he would've stopped.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Kai didn't want to stop. He had developed a crush on the cute master of lightning. 

And there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
